Superboy/Conner Kent
A semi-OC for the Teen Titans, and a new Titan. Personality Superboy is very adventurous and enjoys fighting crime and being a Titan. He does take his status as a hero as he put people's safety over fighting Slade. He's also fairly intelligent and a quick thinker as he was easily able to deciver a Kryptonian bomb. He also has a sense of humor that's slightly better than Beast Boy's. He's also shown to be unwilling to jump to conclusions and willing to forgive enemies. He also would do anything to protect his friends Powers As an adolescent Kryptonian, Superboy has developed several Kryptonian powers, and he'll develop more as he grows. So far, he has super-strength, which he relies on for fighting people like Metallo, and he's even stronger than Starfire. Super-speed, he can run at speeds unheard of by human beings. He's also unable to be harmed from almost everything except Kryptonite. He can also fly. Shortly before Blackfire joined the Titans, Superboy developed x-ray vision and could now see through everything except led. He also develops heat vision shortly after Alex joins the team, and it's connected to his hormones. Weaknesses Like Superman, Superboy has a vulnerability to Kryptonite. Immediate exposure will slowly but surely rob him of his powers, and prolonged exposure will kill him. As a half-Kryptonian, it takes slightly longer for Kryptonite to kill him. Also, when exposed to red sunlight instead of yellow, Superboy loses all of his powers and becomes a normal human. Also, like Superman, Superboy can't see through led. Also, Gold Kryptonite can rob Superboy of his powers. A weakness he shares with Robin is that he can't let his friends be hurt, which has almost gotten him killed or worse on occasions. History Teen Titans Grandson of Krypton A new Titan with connections to the hero, Superman. When Superboy asked to be a Titan, he proved himself by lifting 600 steel blocks in the training room. He then proved that he could walk the walk when he assisted in fighting Metallo. Superboy then charges at Metallo, but he's caught and exposed to the Kryptonite in Metallo's chest. With help from the other Titans, Superboy recovers and tosses Metallo into the sea. He then relaxed with the others. Return of Slade While he was reading The Hobbit, he was alerted by Robin that someone was attacking the Federal Reserve. Superboy then learned with the others that their opponent was Slade. Superboy then rushed at Slade, but he easily avoided him by moving slightly so that Superboy hit the wall. Luckily, he wasn't hurt, but he did remark that it was a good way to clear the sinuses. When Slade revealed that if the Titans laid a finger on him, he'd use a series of bombs to blow the whole street up, Superboy took charge and took Starfire and Raven with him to look for the bombs. He then finds one of the bombs on a McDonald's and disables the other two soon afterwards. Then, when he hears a shrill sound from the last bomb, he goes into the sewers with the others and discovers the final bomb, which was Kryptonian. Thanks to training with his father, Superboy was easily able to disable the bomb. He then arrives as the other Titans stop Slade, and Superboy walks up and is disappointed that it's just one of Slade's drones. Superboy then thought about the bomb's Kryptonian design. Clash for Control As Superboy became more ingrained with the Titans, he began to argue a lot with Robin, more often then not, arguing over whose mentor was the greatest hero, with Superboy claiming his father was. When Clayface was attacking a prison, Superboy and Robin argued over who would lead and eventually agreed to go with Superboy's plan. Superboy then led Raven and Cyborg to one side of Clayface while Robin led Starfire and Beast Boy to the other side. Superboy then agreed with Robin's plan to beat Clayface through heat. Superboy then had Starfire try attacking him. Superboy then called out a Sonic Boom when Starfire failed to defeat Clayface. He then had Starfire attack again. After that, Clayface pulls Superboy into his body in an attempt to suffocate him. Superboy's then freed by another attack from Starfire. He and Robin then work together to have Clayface beaten away by a team-up attack from Beast Boy and Raven. They then agreed that they made a good team and agreed to co-lead. Later, Superboy looked over notes with Robin and confirmed that the bomb was definitely Kryptonian. Terra's Back Superboy later learns about an on-off depression Beast Boy's been going through ever since it was revealed that Terra was alive, but she didn't have any of her memories. When they saw Terra being carried off by Slade's drones, Superboy led the chase. At a cave, Superboy fought of a large drone as the others followed Terra's captors. Superboy then runs around and tricks the drone into smashing its head off. Superboy then tried to save Terra, but the machine she was trapped in was surrounded by Kryptonite, so Superboy couldn't get near it. He was then shoved into an red-sunlight energy shield by Slade. Superboy is then released by Terra after she remembers her past and regains control of her powers. X-Ray As Superboy sees Blackfire running off with a bag full of money, he suddenly sees that her skeleton is green. Due to seeing the green skeleton, Superboy was the first one to believe Blackfire could be innocent. Later, while working out with Cyborg, he suddenly sees through the outer layer of Cyborg's skin and plating to find all the wires and flesh underneath. He then accidentally looks into the girls' changing room but doesn't object. Realizing his x-ray vision came in, Superboy uses it to look at Blackfire's skeleton, and he confirms that she was innocent as her skeletons a normal white color. The Titans then fought the fake Blackfire, and she was strong enough to wind Superboy. Superboy then has Terra let the impostor down after she reverts to her actual form of a sixteen-year-old girl. She then hugs Superboy. Conner then took Tina, the girl, to Jonathan and Martha Kent to look after. Superboy later wondered whether or not Blackfire should join, but he was out-spoken by Starfire who agreed at once. Duela A few nights later, Superboy was one of the only Titans to be fully refreshed by a night's rest. Soon afterwards, the alarm sounded for a bank robbery, and they confronted the robber, Duela. Duela then revealed that she just robbed the bank to draw out the Titans. Duela then flirted with Superboy, calling him handsome. She then shot Superboy with a Kryptonite bullet but was saved by Raven when she used her abilities to extract the bullet and turn it into led. Superboy then destroyed the gun Duela was holding, but he let her go in favor of saving the people in the building when it began to collapse. Superboy then remarked at how weird Duela was when she applauded their success and gave Superboy a coy wink. Superboy also pondered about a man Duela mentioned as hiring her named Zod. Another's Eyes Soon afterwards, Superboy talked on the phone to Martha to check up on them and Tina. He then learned that treatment Tina was being given by Wayne Enterprises, while not getting rid of her powers, were returning her to her proper age. He then said good-bye when a close by Raven looked at him for disturbing her meditation. Superboy then admired a puppet version of him that had a removable jacket and light-up eyes. When Superboy hears something funny, he checks with Raven, and they end up meeting Ra's Al Ghul and Talia, who have used Puppet King's notes to trap the Titans in puppets as super-powered body guards, and he has Terra hold Gold Kryptonite close to Superboy to keep away his superpowers while Cyborg restrains both him and Raven. Superboy's then released when Raven knocks Cyborg and the controller away with her powers, but when they run into the sewers, they discover that they've accidentally switched bodies. Superboy is the more freaked out of the two as their friends' souls have been captured, he and Raven are on the run from Ra's Al Ghul, and Superboy's in a girl's body. He quickly omits the last part when Raven looks at him angrily. When Raven suggests that they tell each other about their pasts to make it easier to work together alone, Superboy goes first and explains how instead of being Superman's son, he's a partial clone of Superman's as he was created by Cadmus shortly after Superman's last fight with Darkseid. He then explained that some blood from that fight allowed Cadmus to combine that blood with an artificial egg cell created from DNA from Lois Lane. He was then freed by Superman when he mentally and physically reached 15. Over the next year, he was raised by the Kents and named Conner Kent by Clark and also named Kon-El for his Kryptonian DNA. After telling his story, they were confronted by Ra's again, and when Ra's holds the puppets that house their friends' souls over a fire, Superboy uses Raven's abilities to save them and cause the controller to fall into the fire, and they all return to their rightful bodies. Ra's then escapes with Talia. He later questioned Raven about her past. Speed Demons 2.0 Soon afterwords, Superboy agreed to a race with Kid Flash to see who was the fastest boy in the world. The first one to complete five laps around Jump City would win. In the middle of the race, they slipped on a piece of ice. Superboy then decided that they should call for back up before looking in a cabin for the perp. He then asked Kid Flash to tell himself and the newly arrived Robin, Raven, Speedy, and Jinx about Captain Cold. Superboy then comes up with a plan and they spring Cold's trap and end up frozen. Robin then arrives and frees Superboy with a birdarang. After the police arrived, Superboy and Kid Flash prepared to finish their race. Kryptonian Brawl Superboy later sees a news report from Edge City about the evil Kryptonians, Jax-Ur and Mala, attacking Edge City. Superboy then says that it's nice to meet them when they arrive. Superboy then punches him in the mouth before Mala smashes his face into the ground. After punching Mala away, Jax-Ur grabs him, and Superboy gets pounded by Mala until Superboy puked on her boots. Superboy then tosses Jax-Ur into one of Mala's punches, and he knocks both of them down. Superboy then refuses help from the others as he doesn't want them to get hurt and continues to fight Jax-Ur and Mala alone until Mala beats Superboy down and begins to continually blast him with his heat vision. He's then saved by the others. Superboy then comes up with an idea and has Raven hold Jax-Ur and Mala until he comes back with the Phantom Zone Projector. Superboy then seals Jax-Ur and Mala in the Phantom Zone. Superboy then returns the Projector and falls to sleep on the couch. Mr. Mxyzptlk Strikes Back While Superboy and Raven were patrolling the city, they saw a small man nearly get hit by a car when he disappeared, and the car turned into bubbles. They then meet the person again when he pops out of a newspaper comic Beast Boy shows them. He then introduces himself as Mxyzptlk, with Superboy getting spit in the eye as he pronounces it. Superboy then tricks Mxyzptlk into saying his name backwards by asking how he and Raven are supposed to say it. Three months later, during breakfast, Superboy tricks Mxyzptlk back to the Fifth Dimension by saying hello to him as Mr. Kltpzyxm. Three months later, Superboy gets rid of Mxy again when he tricks him into spell-checking a letter to his mother when he purposely put in grammatical errors that caused Mxy to spell out Kltpzyxm. Three months later, Superboy explains to Blackfire and Starfire that they're expecting a visitor. They then realize he's back when a one-and-a-half version of Beast Boy walked by, followed by the other Titans being turned into toddlers. Superboy then learns from Mxyzptlk that the only way they can get rid of him for good was to get him to reveal his name backwards twice in a row, and they pretended to give up and were living to get things for the now Toddler Titans when they led Mxyzptlk on a chase around Jump City that led to Mxy sky-writing his name backwards, twice. Superboy then said good-bye to Mxy and sighed with relieve about everything returning to normal, though both he and Raven smirked at Starfire, who was still napping on the floor and sucking on her thumb. Protege Superboy then became obsessed with finding out who Zod was, so he checked the Kryptonian records to learn all he could about him. After that, he became obsessed with trying to figure out how Zod escaped the Phantom Zone. When Zod declares that he and Slade are going to use a Chronotron Detonator at the pier. They ran off to stop them, but Superboy was furious when they saw that nothing was there. Superboy then led them through the sewers when they realized Starfire could lead them to the detonator due to her allergies. Superboy was then separated by one of Slade's giant drones and after punching its head off, and he follows a door to where Zod and Slade are. Superboy is about to attack Zod, when he grabs his hand and pushes him back. Zod then explains that the detonator was a trap like Slade's trap, and the Titans end up infected with new probes that Zod upgraded with a cloaking device so perfect that they could escape all Earthly means of detection. Superboy then learns that Zod wants him as an apprentice, and Superboy is forced to "Kneel before Zod if he wants his friends to alright." Superboy then abandons his Titans outfit and puts on an outfit similar to Zod's. Superboy's first mission for his knew master was to steal components for a new thermal blaster from Powers Technologies. When he was cornered by his former teammates, he flew off. Superboy later tossed the components to Slade and began fighting Zod but was only beaten down again. He was then ordered to use the new thermal blaster until his heat vision comes in. He was then sent to Wayne Enterprises for some reason where he again ran into the Titans. Superboy then beat down Robin, Starfire, and Blackfire. He then fights with Beast Boy in his lion form before dodging an attack from Cyborg that ends up knocking Terra out, and Superboy then tosses Beast Boy into Cyborg. Raven then confronts him with a shard of Kryptonite as Superboy holds the thermal blaster to her. Raven then allowed the Kryptonite to drop down, asking for Superboy to finish her off if he really does work for Zod now. Superboy lowers the weapon when Zod has Slade activate the probes, forcing Superboy to attack them to get Slade to turn the probes off. After that, he attacks Zod again, and he manages much better at this point, even being able to knock Zod down. After that, he tears Zod's symbol off his chest and tosses it down. He's then attacked relentlessly by Zod, and when he threatens to destroy the Titans, Superboy's about to submit again until he sees a black/white glow on Zod's hand and flings him into the screens. He then uses the Phantom Zone Projector Cyborg brought to suck Zod back into the Phantom Zone. With the revelation that the Titans found and got rid of the probes, Superboy goes back home. Superboy then thanked everyone and said he missed them, especially Raven. He then promised to always be there for them. Fear Shortly after the Zod incident, Superboy let Raven check his room out for an interesting book. He then knocked his head into the door as he tried to leave and ended up trapped in Raven's closest as he screamed to be let out. He then insists that he's fine after Raven lets him out. When there's a robbery at Jump City University, Superboy leads the way. They then run into the Daughter of the Scarecrow and exposed to his fear toxin. Superboy then believes he's trapped in the test tube he was born and grew in. As Raven tried to help him out of the fear, Superboy admitted that he was claustrophobic and begged to get out. Through Raven's coaching, he quickly realizes that there's nothing for him to be afraid of as he can simply break out of places he's trapped in, and he breaks free. Superboy then helps break Cyborg free of the illusion he's trapped in. Superboy the helped Beast Boy break the illusion by promising no one would eat him. Superboy then tried to comfort Starfire, but he was beaten up by her as she thought he was a spider. Superboy then catches the Daughter of the Scarecrow and tosses her to Robin where he figures out that it's really Duela. Mind of a Hero While chasing after Dr. Light, he threatens to hurt Superboy's mother, and Superboy begins smashing him into a wall repeatedly until Raven cocoons him in her energy. Raven then sent herself, Starfire, and Robin into Superboy's mind. In a room that looks like Cadmus, they discover Superboy's inner-child huddled in a corner. He begins to cry out of fear and loneliness until Starfire picks him up and consoles him. When they were about to leave to continue their search, Superboy begs not to be left alone. They then meet Superboy's courage in a mental manifestation of Metropolis. Superboy then directed them to where his main consciousness was. In the next area, modeled after Krypton, they met the manifestation of Superboy's wisdom, Kon-El. Kon-El then directs them to where Superboy's main consciousness is. They then arrive at a farm where Superboy's man self, Conner, arrives. Conner then explains that the Zod encounter has allowed his anger to begin to get out of control when Superboy's anger, represented by Zod, arrives. Conner's then encouraged by Raven to use all his strengths and aspects of himself to regain control of his anger, so he calls out all sides of his mind, including his rudeness, which his inner-child found hilarious. Conner then united with all of them into Superboy, and he defeated Zod, who turned back into what he, as Superboy's anger, usually looked like and rejoined him. After that, Conner thanks them and offers to cook them lunch, which would be toast. Superdog While he's out in the park, Superboy meets a golden retriever with powers similar to his own that he plays fetch with for awhile when it follows him home. Superboy then names him Krypto after Krypton. He also thinks he and the Titans should keep him since he was obviously genetically altered. When Krypto then proceeded to eat Blackfire's boots and drool on Cyborg's car, Superboy promised to clean the car and buy Blackfire a new pair of boots. He then tried to shrug off Krypto drinking out of the toilet. When a man begins to rob a bank, Superboy goes to stop him, but he's stopped from attacking due to Kryptonite laced into the machine. When Krypto defeats the robber, Superboy calls Krypto a good dog. He then welcomes Krypto to the Titans after everyone agrees. Alex Later, while relaxing in Smallville, Conner went to scout around Smallville and ended up saving a man named Alex Luthor from a car crash. A few days later, Alex gave him a truck as a thank you, and Alex arrived to convince Superboy to take it as Superboy was reluctant to take it due to Superman teaching him that he shouldn't expect rewards for helping people. He did accept it as a gift from a friend and figured he could ask his mother to talk Superman into letting him keep it. He then assured Alex that he'd get used to Starfire's zeal. They then faced a revealed to have returned Lex Luthor when he used a remote controlled Lexo-Suit to fight the Titans, and Superboy smirked about how he wouldn't have to hold back. Superboy's then subdued by a Kryptonite blast from the robot. Superboy then trusted Alex's word when he said he had no idea that his dad was planning anything. Superboy then welcomed Alex to the Titans when he disowned his father. In Heat While watching an antelope mating dance on television, Superboy asked if it was getting hot in there and after looking at Raven, he took a look at the fridge to avoid doing anything embarrassing, and it burst into flames. Superboy then ran from Cyborg until he ended up squished beneath the door. He then tried to attack several scarecrows in the training room, but he couldn't comfortably allow himself to do it until everyone left the observation area, and he set all the scarecrows on fire with his heat vision. He then practiced control by lighting candles. He then rushed to fight a girl who was having men steal from Lex's labs. Superboy then witnesses the girl, Exotica take control of Beast Boy and Cyborg's minds. He then destroys both of them. After getting Robin under her control, she tried to get Superboy under her power and asked him to take care of the bad girls. Superboy then throws Exotica into the wall. When Exotica tries to escape, he used his heat vision to super-heat the door, so she couldn't escape. After that, Superboy tried to say that he wasn't thinking of anything when his heat vision first developed, but it came out all squeaky and ruined the attempted result. He then tried to lie about Krypto pooping in Blackfire's shoe, but that came out squeaky too. Category:Teen Titans Category:Conner Kent Category:Clark and Lois Kent Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters